Simply, A Waste Of Time
by Hey Vixen
Summary: Think of how different it would be, if you never met the one person who changed everything... Draco has met his enemy and his love in one spectacular combination: a Ravenclaw named Rianne. But will this girl simply be a waste of his time?
1. Two More Days

**disclaimer: none of these characters are mine, except of course, Rianne; (whose name sounds like Ryan, just for your information.) and all of the other characters are property of J.K.Rowling. **

_"Just two more days..."_ She thought as she marked off another day on the calendar.

"Rianne Aeryn Blaire!" A high-pitched voice shrieked from downstairs. Rianne groaned as she rolled her bright blue eyes and walked down the stairs, skipping all the creaky spots.

"What's up, Darla?" She said as her stepmother looked at her as though she would have liked to kill her. Her brown hair was arranged messily as her red face looked like a squashed tomato.

"What did I tell you about going out at night!" Before Rianne could explain, she threw a blue sweater that was covered in dirt at Rianne's feet.

"I found this in the garden this morning! What is that? huh! I told you NEVER TO GO OUT AT NIGHT!" With that, she slapped Rianne so that she fell to the kitchen's linoleum floor.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Rianne held her hand to her blistering face as she thought-

_"Just two more days till I can escape to Hogwarts..."_

...

_"Only two more days..."_ He thought as he watched the golden sunrise on the beach.

"What are you doing out there, Draco?" Narcissa called from the balcony of their beautiful summer home.

"Just watching the sunrise, mum." He said as he soaked up the sun's first warm rays. A warm breeze blew his blonde hair into his piercing blue eyes as he thought-

_"Only two more days till the end of summer..."_


	2. The Name Is Rianne

The warm raindrops tickled her face as she walked calmly to the Platform 9 and 3/4. Darla, for once in her pitiful life, had been kind enough to drop her off at the train station instead of making her take a cab in the torrential rain.

She felt as if she had been saved from hell as she boarded the train amongst the bustling students, saying their goodbyes to their families and hello to their friends. She passed through the crowd, not making eye contact with anyone, making her way to an empty compartment.

"Finally... some peace and quiet." Rianne said as she set down her bags, unzipped one, brought out a book, and started reading.

"...or not." She said quietly as the door compartment opened, and Draco and his goons walked in.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you come into this compartment?" She said as began reading again.

"What? Do you think that you can stop me?" He said with a sneer as his idiots laughed. Rianne looked beyond her book and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do." Which made the idiots laugh even more. She tossed her book aside as she pulled out her wand.

"You don't have the guts to attack me." Draco smirked, and took his wand out as well.

"I have nothing against you, Malfoy. Just leave me alone." He stepped into the compartment, leaving his wand casually by his side.

"How can I leave you alone when I don't even know your name?" His smirked as he looked her up and down.

_"Stupefy!"_ She yelled as his limp body fell to the compartment floor and the other idiot's faces were etched with surprise.

"The name is Rianne." She said with a snarl as she kicked his limp body out of the door, as his huge morons dragged him away.

"Don't EVER forget it!" She yelled after the fleeting figures.

She smirked slightly as she turned back to her lonely compartment. She was sure that he wouldn't.

...

Draco strode up to the Hogwarts Express as if it was an unworthy means of transport for his pureblood self. He brushed a strand of blond hair out of his electrifying blue eyes as he searched the crowd for his bodyguards.

"Idiots... what are they doing?" He muttered as he finally found their lumbering figures.

"Come on! Let's find a compartment..." Draco said slowly for his witless henchmen. They followed without question, as Draco located what seemed to be an empty compartment. He opened the door, and saw a girl already occupying the space, reading a book. As she looked up to see who had entered, the light sparkled in her midnight-blue eyes, and her wavy blonde hair shone softly.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you come into this compartment?" She said calmly and, once deciding that the situation was completely boring, she turned her shocking eyes back to her novel.

"What? Do you think that you can stop me?" Draco said with a sneer as his idiots laughed. She looked beyond her book and raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"Yes, I do." Which made the idiots laugh even more. She tossed her book aside as she pulled out her wand, her tall figure not inducing any fear upon Draco, nor his henchmen.

"You don't have the guts to attack me." Draco smirked, and took his wand out as well, admiring her brashness and beauty.

"I have nothing against you, Malfoy. Just leave me alone." He stepped into the compartment, leaving his wand casually by his side, as he looked at her as though she was a piece of meat he would have liked to devour.

"How can I leave you alone when I don't even know your name?"

_"Stupefy!"_ Was the last word he heard utter from her soft lips as he dropped to the floor, completely knocked out. After he came around an hour later, he questioned his dumbfounded bodyguards.

"What happened!" He proclaimed, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"That girl, she stupefied you and told us that her name was Rianne, and not to forget it." Crabbe reeled off, as if his witless mind had recorded the incident exactly.

"Oh, I won't forget you, Rianne. You can be sure of that." Draco smirked as his prolific mind started formulating a brilliant plan...


	3. Merely An Irish Dream

_Cold steel eyes burned into my soul, as I gasped for air through his suffocating grip. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as he tortured me, over and over and over again..._

Rianne screamed as the cold steel eyes woke her for the third time in a row. She wiped her forehead that was covered in cold sweat with a trembling hand as she sat up in her plain four poster bed.

"Who's screaming?" Someone asked sleepily.

"Merely a dream." Rianne said as she wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders, left the dorm, and made her way out of the Ravenclaw common room.

Her feet padded softly in the damp grass that surrounded the dark lake. She stopped by the water's lapping edge, letting the tide just merely caress her cold toes. A silver tear streaked down her cheek as she watched the stars sparkle in the beautiful sky. She breathed in the sweet night air as an owl soared above her. The memories of those cold, heartless silver eyes flooded her mind as the tears flooded her cheeks.

"What are you doing out here?" Rianne gasped as she spun around and came face to face with shining dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She murmured while she turned away so that she could wipe away her overflow of tears.

"Seamus Finnigan... are you crying?"

"No..." She choked as another sob broke her calm demeanor.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Rianne merely shook her head as she wiped her tears away, determined to put on her usual serious face, but failing tremendously.

"May I?" He said quietly as he wrapped his strong arms around her as she turned around, her distressed complexion of no consequence to Seamus's comforting hug.

"Why are you being so nice?" She murmured into Seamus's shirt as her tears flowed onto his shoulders.

"What is your name?" He whispered as he stroked her soft hair.

"Rianne..." She said softly as she pulled away from him, her face drowned in the tears of her sorrow.

"I'm sure that I'm not what you expected to find when you walked out here..." She laughed quietly, as he smiled.

"I couldn't sleep, apparently you couldn't either." He smiled while she noticed his irish accent.

"So, Seamus, you're Irish, eh?" She wiped away the last of her tears as he laughed slightly.

"Yeah, it's not like you could tell from my accent or anything." He said in an exaggerated accent. Rianne laughed as she peered into his dark blue eyes, and shuddered.

"Let's go inside, you are freezing..." Rianne didn't object as Seamus led the way into the warm castle walls, and her thoughts tormented her.

_"I just let a complete stranger know more about me than anyone in my pitiful life..."_

What she didn't realize was that Seamus was thinking;

_"How lucky am I to have met her?"_


	4. When the Crescent Moon Shines

"Seamus!" Rianne exposed a rarely revealed smile as she saw that Seamus had waited outside the Ravenclaw common room so that they could walk together to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You know, you don't have to escort me to breakfast. I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself."

"Maybe you have been walking by yourself for too long..." He smirked as she pushed him playfully and they walked to the Great Hall, passing by Peeves, who undoubtedly, had been planning something mischievous...

The doors to the Great swung open, as Seamus started to lead Rianne to the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing?" She said quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"I wanted you to meet my friends. C'mon, Rianne, they are really nice."

"Uh... no." Rianne walked away as Seamus looked incredibly confused, as Harry watched out of the corner of his green eyes.

"Who was that, Seamus?" He said calmly, adverting his eyes as Seamus looked incredulously at him.

"Why do you care?" He snapped, obviously in a bad mood. Harry knew enough to leave me him alone, but Ron was oblivious to this fact.

"Because she's effin hot, mate." Ron said, looking over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Is that all you boys think of?" Rianne said, appearing from behind Seamus, rendering Ron speechless.

"So these are your 'really nice' friends eh?" Rianne said sarcastically as Ron's face reddened.

"He was just paying you a compliment." Harry said, lost in her expressive blue eyes.

"That's great, really, but unfortunately I have better things to do than have immature, incompetent boys gawk at me & drool over my body without taking the time to listen to what I can say." This left them all with their mouths hanging open, surprised at her audacity.

"Listen Seamus. Maybe we can hang out later when you aren't surrounded by complete and utterly mentally defective imbeciles, ok?" She smirked as walked away, shutting Ron's mouth with a flick of her wand.

"Where did you meet her?" Harry said, making sure that she was out of ear-shot.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Seamus said, catching her sparkling eye and smiling, knowing that she had accomplished exactly what she wanted.

Draco looked up between the break in the trees to see that the sky was getting lighter, dawn was approaching. He knew that he had to hurry if he was going to make it to breakfast on time.

_"Ouvert!"_ He shouted, his wand held high.

"Who dared to wake me!" A thin voice echoed around the forest, sending shivers down Draco's spine.

"Draco Malfoy!" He proclaimed boldly. A wisp of smoke surrounded him, then began to take shape.

"A Malfoy, eh? I haven't talked to your bloodline since your grandfather came to Hogwarts. So do tell me, what's the dilemma?" The mist talked slowly, as if it hadn't spoken in this language in a long time.

"I want revenge." The shadows laughed softly.

"All Malfoys do. What can I do?"

"I want to know this girl's deepest, darkest secrets." The hovering mist scrutinized Draco, reading his mind & emotions.

"You are aware what you have to do for me to help you?"

"Yes." Draco kneeled on the forest floor, "I pledge my allegiance to you, Sitarae, spirit of the forest." The mist formed into a beautiful faerie, gossamer wings extending over Draco, covering him in a soft mist. Her demure features smiled upon him as she spoke softly so that Draco could barely hear her.

"You are now a knight of the forest, Draco Malfoy, servant of Sitarae, not any

other ruler." She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Not even the dark lord."

"I understand, Sitarae." He bowed as she kissed his forehead, leaving the mark of her lips plainly outlined in mist. She touched the mark and it faded.

"Whenever I need you, that mark will shine clearly. If you need me, just touch the mark, say my name, and you will be transported here."

"When will you be able to hypnotize Rianne?" Draco smirked, his icy eyes glinting maliciously.

"When the crescent moon shines, Draco, you will have your answer."


	5. She swung her vehement fist

Laughter. This is gift that not everyone can possess. A special quality is needed to cheer up others when they are sad. Rianne had never been affected by this talent...

_Until now..._ She thought as Seamus smiled, making his eyes shine softly.

The sunshine warmed Rianne as she and Seamus sat in the soft grass next to the lake, letting the warm water splash over their feet, wetting the edge of their jeans, not that they noticed nor cared. Although they were missing lunch in the Great Hall, neither noticed as they talked, laughed, and reminisced. For once in her life, Rianne didn't have anything else on her mind besides the way that his eyes shone just a little bit brighter when he looked at her, or the way that his hand was touching hers just enough so that she knew it was there, or the fact that this was the most perfect moment that she could ever remember. If she hadn't been paying so much attention to her Irish companion, perhaps she would have noticed Draco sneaking up behind her and Seamus.

She felt a strong hand on her back as she was plunged into the murky lake water, completely soaking her and Seamus. Furious, she rose out of the water, pouncing on Draco, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be the judge of the wet t-shirt contest." He laughed as she swung her vehement fist and it came colliding with his sneering face.

"Mudblood Bitch!" He screamed as her face twitched convulsively as she stood and kicked him so that he yelled in pain.

"You have no idea what I am, you mentally incompetent bastard! I hope your tortured, lacerated corpse is mauled by a thousand werewolves before the last beat of your inadequately small heart dies!" Seamus pulled Rianne away from Draco's bloody face as she tried her best to kick him again.

"Let go of me!" She struggled against his firm grip as Draco stood, holding his bloody nose, and spit on Rianne's shoes, infuriating her further.

"Stop! You can't fight him and win, Rianne." Seamus whispered into her ear as he released her, and she turned, staring at him, perplexed.

"What, are you daft? I could have kicked his ass if you hadn't have been holding me back!"

"Rianne, he would have just gotten Snape to give you detention! You can't win against Malfoy!" She turned away from him, and set her eyes stonily on Draco who was walking back through the castle door, his evil eyes locked on Rianne for a second before entering the castle once again.

_I always win, Seamus... always._

blurb.

The smell of cold marble, fresh ink, new parchment, and the warm aroma of the bustling, rumor-spreading crowd of students filled Rianne's senses as she walked down the hallways with Seamus, heading off to another drudging monotonous History Of Magic. That, at least, was the plan until a certain Slytherin caught a glimpse of a adamant Ravenclaw's stunning smile at a handsome Irish Gryffindor. He walked past some intimidated first years and pushed Seamus's books just right, so that they tumbled out of his arms, scattering across the hallway floor.

"Dammit!" Seamus cursed as Rianne looked up to find none other than cold ice blue eyes mocking her. A growl escaped her throat as she pinned Draco against the stone wall, striking him fiercely.

"What? Do you like bleeding, is that it, Malfoy?" She spat, and punched him in the stomach.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall shouted, her shrewd eyes assessing the scene with a dignified presence, despite the astonishing situation.

"Blaire- 50 points from Ravenclaw, Malfoy- 50 points from Slytherin; both of you are getting detention this entire month, now GET TO CLASS!" Rianne let go of Malfoy and helped Seamus pick up the remnants of his scattered books.

"Watch your back, Blaire."

"Why? There is nothing I should be afraid of, especially not some melodramatic Slytherin who, apparently, has a death wish."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I can talk to you whatever way I want to talk to you!"

"Do you two want more points taken away? Now get moving!" With one last sneer from Draco and one last eye roll from Rianne, they walked their opposite ways, though hardly from each other's minds.

_"Just wait to see what I have in store for you, dear cynical Rianne." _Draco venomously thought. Ironically, Rianne was thinking along the same lines-

_"Oh so naive, foolish Slytherin... you can't even comprehend what I am capable of..."_


	6. Sleeping Secrets & Rose Colored Mirrors

_Seamus's calm blue eyes lighted up as he saw me walking towards him. _

_"Hello, Rianne, couldn't sleep?" He questioned as I took a seat next to him on the grass, near the spot where we had first met. My brilliant dark blue eyes glanced upwards at the crescent moon as I spoke._

_"Yeah, I've been having this dream... every night. I've never had it so frequently before..."_

_"Do tell..." A dark voice uttered from Seamus's lips, void of his usual light irish accent._

_"What's wrong with your voice?" I whispered, backing slowly away from Seamus's frightening expression. _

_"What? Don't you remember me, Blaire? Or should I say, blondie..." His abnormally strong arms grabbed me as his eyes faded from a cheery blue to ice cold steel. _

_"No!" One hand held my terrified mouth as the other grabbed me, having his way with me until I bit his hand and a bloodcurdling scream erupted from my lips._

Rianne woke, covered in a cold sweat, shaking from the intensity of her dreams. She held her pounding head in trembling hands as she heard someone wake up and walk over to the dorm room door. Rianne quickly lay back down, not feeling like being questioned about her nighttime terrors. After awhile, she fell back in a restless sleep.

blurb.

Silver eyes flashed in the shadows of the lurid dorm. A pale hand shone in the rays of the lustrous crescent moon, as Sitarae's supple skin shone with an unearthly light. Her gossamer wings hovered, translucent, over Rianne's bed.

_"Diaphanous..."_ Sitarae whispered in Rianne's ear. Suddenly, Rianne's eyelids opened, revealing opaquely white irises, obviously still in a deep slumber.

"Follow me, my minion..." Sitarae led the way out of the Ravenclaw dorm, her white robes billowing behind her, casting a sheer glimmer on Rianne's serene face as she followed accordingly.

"...tsehc ruoy revo, teef ruoy dnuora

sduolc gnilriws revlis eht tuoba yrrow t'nod

sserd der gnol ruoy no tup

sessalg deroloc esor ruoy tuo teg..."

Sitarae recited softly as she opened the creaky door for Rianne to enter a hidden room. The room was filled with incense and lighted candles, curtains and streamers all colors of purple, lavender, magenta, mauve, plum, orchid, everything. In the center of the room, an immense embellished mirror stood, it's rose-colored surface shining mysteriously bright.

"Step into the light, and see your darkest fright." Sitarae's eery voice echoed as Rianne kneeled in front of the luminescent mirror, the mirror's surface rippling violently as she gazed into it.

_"Where are you going, blondie?" A deep voice echoed behind me as I walked faster through the unfamiliar streets. _

_"Listen when I talk to you, mudblood!" A strong hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around, scrutinizing my body with a cold steel eyes._

_"You have no idea what I am, let go of me!" It was midnight and the crescent moon was peeking out from behind grey storm clouds._

_"Oh no, blondie. You just made your first mistake of the night."_

_"Yeah, meeting you!" I kicked his knee and ran, trying to get out of Knockturn alley and get back to my father, who was waiting for me on Diagon Alley. _

_"Stupefy!" The man yelled, rendering me unconscious. When I woke, I was chained to a dumpster, stripped of my warm cloak and wand. The man stood before me, his long blonde hair hung loose from it's black ribbon._

_"I wanted you to be awake for this. I thought it might teach you something about defying me again, blonde." He undressed, and my eyes grew large, knowing exactly what he was planning to do with me. I screamed._

_He covered my mouth with his strong hand quickly, as he pulled off my clothes._

_"Shhh, little blondie. I'll be gentle." It began, a pain unimaginable. A tear rolled down my cheek as he tortured me, over and over again. When I thought that it was over and he had had enough of me, he would do it again, bringing a pain and pleasure that made me want to retch. His long blonde hair swept over my cold body as he prepared himself once more, lessening his grip over my mouth just slightly. I took this opportunity to bite his hand, and a bloodcurdling scream erupted from my lips, letting loose all the pain and anger that he had forced upon me. Taken by surprise, he stopped for a moment, contemplating my red, watery eyes with his cold steel ones. His cold visage returned as he slid his rock-hard body against mine, his face a mere inch from mine. _

_"I hope you see that you can never win against me, blondie." He kissed me roughly, "I'll be seeing you, again." I sobbed silently while he threw me my clothes and wand... _

The horrifying images faded from the mirror as someone emerged from the shadows of the purple-filled room. His blonde hair fell into his electrifying blue eyes that were shocked beyond comprehension. His usually sneering face was filled with emotion as he studied Rianne's expressionless face, so beautiful yet so broken.

_Because of my father..._


	7. Amid the Dusty Books

Gasp. The infamous Rianne awakens. She mechanically gets ready for the day, doing this merely because it has been burned into her memory like a propaganda film playing over and over again. Inside, she feels nothing. She is still asleep, for her soul never awoke from that moment when her innocence was ruined. Eternal slumber, sleeping beauty, someday your prince will come. _Someday, your prince will come..._

CENTER>...

Draco sat up in his bed, holding his head in his hands. The images of Rianne and his father tortured his existence.

"How can this be true?" He whispered to himself. He hadn't slept all night, revisiting that scene in his mind over and over again. He couldn't even fathom what Rianne felt. Something had changed, though he didn't know it yet.

...

Rianne yawned, it was nearly the end of the day. The mysteries unveiled in the nighttime, she did not know of, was soon going to come to her attention.

She walked towards the Ravenclaw common room, only to remember the detention she was supposed to serve.

"Damn." She muttered as she turned on her heel, heading towards McGonagall's classroom.

...

"Hello Professor." She said in low tones, barely audible.

"Blaire, your detention will be-" She was interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy, slamming the classroom door as loudly as possible.

"Hello, Professor." He said with a sneer. He turned, his eyes locking on Rianne's and his smirk faded.

"As I was saying, Malfoy, you will be having detention with Madame Pince, helping her organize the books in the library. I told her you two would be there promptly so get going."

...

"You two will clean, without magic, until I tell you to stop. Any questions, keep them to yourself, and stay quiet." Madame Pince instructed as she scurried away, disappearing amongst the dusty stacks of books. Draco began to sweep the floor in silence as Rianne stood with a half-dusted book in her hands, perplexed as she thought he was acting oddly quiet and very out of character.

"What Draco? No sarcastic comment for me tonight?" Draco continued in silence.

"C'mon, I'll even give you some material, hell, look at my hair, it looks like I haven't brushed it in forever." Rianne smirked as Draco glanced up at her, then quickly looked down again. It reminded him of how she looked after what his father did to her. Disheveled yet lovely in her brokenness.

"Just leave me alone." Rianne raised her eyebrow.

"What? Are you PMSing or something?" Draco merely shook his head and kept sweeping the floors.

"Oh right, you're more of the emo type, aren't you? What, sad that you lost your safety scissors?"

"Safety scissors?" Draco asked quietly as Rianne dropped the half-finished book.

"Seriously, you are freaking me out, is it a full moon out tonight or something?"

"Actually, I think it is." Draco said with complete sincerity, as Rianne looked up at the high windows, illuminated by the full moon's iridescent surface.

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things." He kept his eyes down, not daring to peer into Rianne's tantalizingly blue eyes.

"Why are you being so..."

"Nice?"

"I was going to say devilishly handsome, but nice can work too." Draco refused to meet her eyes when he replied with-

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"But failing miserably obviously..." Rianne dusted a row of books quite haphazardly before she gave up, simply throwing her self on the floor, pulling one of the books from the shelves, getting in the way of Draco's fervent sweeping.

"Move." He sighed.

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you to."

"Right, but I just can't get around this one fact, Draco." He looked at sharply at her, "I really don't care." Rianne laughed as she rolled onto her back, her book in the air.

"Rianne?" Draco said softly, dropping the broom and his shocking eyes locking with hers.

"That would be my name."

"What... why... who..." For the first time in his entire life, Draco was at a loss for words. Rianne scrutinized his silver eyes.

"Just say it." He knew it was right on the tip of his tongue.

_Just tell her that you know the truth..._ He reasoned with himself.

"You... said my first name." Draco said, regretting his words immediately. He was so close to confronting her about his father but no, he was too much of a pansy to do that. She stood, slowly.

"Draco Malfoy, it's a name that everyone here knows."

"Not many use it though."

"Draco, Draco, Draco..." She said softly, tauntingly, moving closer and closer to him.

"I love the way you say my name, Rianne." She came a mere inch from his face. Her hands slowly wound her hands up his rock hard body and held his face. A moment suspended between them, intense looks in their eyes, penetrating their souls, knowing that anger still remained, but passion overwhelmed this feeling. She kissed him, right there in the middle of the library, and amid the dusty books, he kissed her back.


	8. I Hate You, I Hate You, I Hate You

_That kiss was a mistake _Rianne reasoned the next morning as she got ready to face a new day, while another part of her objected, _But it felt so right._

...

_How did this happen?_ Draco thought as he remembered last night. The way their lips seemed to fit perfectly together, couldn't be a mere coincidence... _could it?_

...

Another uneventful, rumor-filled day past. Time for detention.

"Hello Malfoy." Rianne muttered as she entered the deserted library. He nodded as he said in utter formality;

"Blaire."

"Alright, students, your going to be organizing these-," Madame Pince gestured to a large stack of books, "-any questions, keep them to yourself, and stay quiet."

A silent hour passed, nerves and hormones on high, a tension in the dusty air. Neither wanted to bring up what happened and yet they knew it was inevitable.

"So... umm... what exactly happened yesterday?" Draco murmured nervously.

"You should know, you were there too." Rianne said sarcastically.

"I don't think that you are striking the right tone-"

"Really, Malfoy? Would you rather have me groveling at your feet?"

"You should be grateful that such a _virtuous_ guy was your first kiss." This, of course, infuriated Rianne. She slammed the unsorted books down, making the sound echo throughout the library.

"You were NOT my first kiss, you sadistic bastard, I hate you!"

"I loath you!" Draco retorted as Rianne threw a punch that Draco caught before colliding with his face. He held her arm so that she couldn't hit him again.

"I hate you with every fiber of my being!" She kicked him in the knee, which made him crumple to the floor, bringing her down with him. She landed on top of him, Draco with a strong grip on the angry Rianne.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." Her rantings quieted as she looked deep into his peircing blue eyes. Their tender lips met as the passion and intensity grew stronger. Draco kissed her neck as she moaned those same words, "I hate you..." though with quite a different tone.

"We can't keep on doing this..." Draco gasped as Rianne kissed his collarbone.

"This usually works better when you don't talk." She said quietly, as a sudden thought passed through Draco's mind.

"We can't do this here." He said as Rianne ignored him.

"What did I say about talkin-"

"What if someone sees us?"

"People are going to talk, Draco..." She kissed him softly on the lips as she whispered, "Let's give them something good to talk about."


	9. Cliché?

_Dear Diary,_ Rianne started writing before she decided it was too cliché for her taste; scratched it out and started over.

_So here I am... back to the start again, repeating repugnant history that dwelled in the corridors of my entire existence since the moment of my awakening..._

Rianne stopped and scratched out the word 'awakening' and replaced it with the more appropriate word 'repose'. She often wondered why she felt so... cold. Frigid, even. She knew that she was comfortable where she was in her life, even content, but never happy. Every trace of happiness and innocent bliss had been washed away after those cold, cruel eyes had mutilated her childhood. Ever since, she saw the world through a cynical eye; one that only saw the horrid aspects of being alive; being a human, and the harrowing actions of human nature. She also pondered who it was that did this to her. What is the identity of the daunting judge that sentenced her to this... half-life? This unnerving sense of feeling dead while trying to maintain a normal life, have begun to wear down her usually impenetrable defense walls that surrounded her fragile soul. So who was it that felt so compelled, so _omnipotent_ that they felt that they could mess with her life, and establish her now dire future? She shrugged this thought from her mind; though hardly from her memory. She would return to these thoughts when she had more time to fathom them. She raised her quill again, to scribble some more thoughts into an acid green notebook that was filled with her personal thoughts, drawings, and mostly meaningless scribbles. Her quill scratched and her mind raced and she jotted down her thoughts...

_So here I am... back to the start again, repeating repugnant history that dwelled in the corridors of my entire existence since the moment of my repose. My life has become slightly more interesting... as if someone pricked a dead body with adrenaline so that the corpse will be sent into spasms of post-mortem. It started with Seamus... he was the nurse who injected the adrenaline. Hahahaha, how I would love to see that handsome Irish in a white skirt and stethoscope hanging around his neck, sorry for getting off subject but I thought that image was hilarious... So anyways, Seamus started it and then this situation with Draco happened... I'm way in over my head with that one. He's rude, annoying, unpredictable, pretentious, and such an amazingly passionate kisser... he's everything I hate and everything I want. His tyrannical attitude makes me want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. Is it even possible for someone to love the one they hate? Or is it to hate the one they love?_

Rianne left the Ravenclaw common room, a mysterious smirk on her bewitching countenance...


	10. In the Wake of His Overflowing Emotions

His mind racing, her heart beating erratically, his soft hands ran up and down Rianne's subtle body. He could hear her whisper his name, her voice gave him the chills. An image of his father torturing her invading his mind; spoiling this sensual situation. They were up against one of the ancient bookshelves in the library, supposed to be sorting books into their proper place.

"We have to stop." He whispered as he pulled away, leaving Rianne confused and dismayed until Madame Pince came around the corner, to see them standing next to the large pile of books.

"Working hard, have you? Dumbledore asked me to see him so I have to close up the library for the night, so your detention will be cut short. Count yourself lucky tonight and be back here promptly tomorrow." She ushered them out of the library, which they gladly exited. As soon as Madame Pince was on her way, Rianne turned to Draco.

"That was bloody brilliant! How did you know she was going to come upon us like that? You must be psychic or something, Trelawney would be jealous."

"No, I need to talk to y-"

"Rianne!" Harry interrupted Draco, running up to Rianne, oblivious of her Slytherin companion, who glared at Harry.

"Hey, why don't you come up to- Malfoy? What are you doing with Rianne?" Harry questioned, finally noticing the haughty Slytherin.

"We just got out of detention." Rianne said gesturing to the library's grand doors, "So anyway, what were you saying, Harry?" She put a tentative hand on his arm as she gave him her full attention. Draco took the hint and left with a swagger and swish of his cloak.

"The Gryffindors are planning on having a midnight party tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Are you sure the Gryffindors would welcome a Ravenclaw at their 'secret midnight party'?"

"I'm sure Seamus would." He said with a innocent smile as he led her down the corridors.

"Where are we going?" She said languidly, letting Harry practically drag her down the stairs.

"To the kitchens, a party's not a party without food." She laughed as they suddenly heard loud, commanding footsteps coming down the corridor. It was already past time to be in their proper common rooms. They were sure to get caught. Harry wrapped his arms around Rianne's waist and pulled her close to him as he covered them in a silver shimmering cloak.

"Is this a-" Harry covered her mouth as someone emerged from the shadowy corridors.

"Is there some ickle first years scurrying about?" It was Peeves. He soon got bored with the seemingly empty corridor and floated away, cackling some horrible tune.

"Whoa." Harry whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly, as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"I know, I can't believe Peeves just walked right past us."

"No, Rianne. I meant that I can't believe I just held such a beautiful girl in my arms." He said this all very fast. She looked up into his expressive green eyes that were swimming with emotion. She had to force herself to look away before she was tempted to kiss him.

"We had better, uh, get to the kitchens, right?" She said as she threw off the shimmering cloak, leaving Harry in the wake of his overflowing emotions.

...

Once they reached the Gryffindor common room, Harry immediately cast a silencing charm on the walls so that the teachers wouldn't hear the party.

"Alright, Gryffindors, let's get this party started!" He yelled up at the dormitories. The common room pulsed with people dancing to Harry's favorite muggle band, Franz Ferdinand.

"Rianne!" Seamus's Irish lilted voice resounded next to her, astonished, as her radiant smile penetrated his thoughts and she hugged him.

"How are you, my Irish drinking companion?" She joked into his ear so he could hear her over the hypnotic music.

"Wanna dance?" He said loudly, she simply beamed with maniacal energy as she dragged him out in the middle of the exuberant crowd. She didn't notice the emerald eyes that followed her every move, that envied Seamus, that wished she would come up to his dorm with him. Harry was shocked slightly that he thought these things about her. She elicited in him a natural urge to kiss her, to hold her, she _was_ the essential sex symbol of Hogwarts. The most beautiful, the most talented, the most mysterious. Her very presence made everything better, everything clearer and more rational. She was logical, intelligent, and intensely beautiful. Perfect in that broken silence sort of way.

"Hey Harry! What are you doing?" Ron said as he joined Harry on the staircase that led up to the boy's dormitories.

"Enjoying the party." He said with a grimace as he watched Rianne dance with Seamus.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled to him as she motioned for him to follow her into the surging crowd.

"Later, Harry." He said as he joined the masses, and Harry turned to go back up to his dorm.

"Harry!" He heard a sonorous voice calling him. It was Rianne.

"Not trying to escape the party, eh?" She smirked as he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Where's Seamus?" He said casually, trying to sound indiscreet.

"Oh, he's dancing with Parvati." She said without a backwards glance, as she ascended up to the boy's dormitories, "I need a break from the party." She explained as Harry gave her a questioning look. They climbed higher and higher up the tower, until Harry opened the creaking door to his dorm.

"Wow." She said simply as she flopped down in Harry's bed, "What's this?" She was flipping through a black notebook filled with Harry's sloppy handwriting.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly as he tried to snatch it away from her tenacious grip.

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if I read some of this..." She laughed as he grabbed for it, to no avail. She began to read it as he tried desperately to get it away from her, which amounted to chasing her through the dorm, his wand flung uselessly on his bed.

"_Friday, October 13th, I had double potions again... Snape is such an arse..._ How true is that... _I caught HER staring at me... I hope she knows how much I think about her..._ Awww... does little Harry have a crush? _who am I kidding? she's a ravenclaw..._" Rianne's exuberant voice faded away as she stopped, staring at that one line. Harry grabbed the notebook away from her, erasing the condemning words with a swish of his wand, which he finally figured he should use.

"Who were you talking about, Harry?" Rianne said in an unusually high voice, strung with emotion. He simply threw his notebook on his bed, and made Rianne turn to face him, holding her face in his hands. His handsome face got closer when suddenly...


	11. You are the Fine Line

"Who were you talking about, Harry?" Rianne said in an unusually high voice, strung with emotion. He simply threw his notebook on his bed, and made Rianne turn to face him, holding her face in his hands. His handsome face got closer when suddenly their soft lips met like an explosion of emotion and fireworks. Harry's hands stroked her sylphlike tresses of crimson hair as she deepened the kiss, sending shock waves throughout his body. He was radiating with joy. Rianne on the other hand was battling with her inner demons...

_What are you doing?_ A little voice in Rianne's head said as she argued with this voice of reason.

_I'm kissing Harry, duh._ She thought, frustrated.

_What about Draco?_ She unbuttoned Harry's shirt in retaliation to this, her hands feeling his muscles tighten in surprise. An image of Draco appeared in her mind, smirking and utterly sexy beyond reason. She broke the kiss with Harry so she could breathe and think about her decision. As soon as she looked into his expressive emerald eyes, she knew it was right. She didn't know how, or why, but it felt right. With the tips of her soft fingers, she brushed his jet-black hair away from his chiseled features.

"What are you two doing!" Ron shrieked, entering the dorm to see Harry without a shirt holding Rianne, who looked very guilty indeed.

"Nothing." Harry said, letting go of Rianne's waist and pulling his shirt back on.

"Yeah right." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ron, you can't tell anyone about this, ok?" Rianne whispered in his ear, laying a tentative hand on his shoulder. Ron looked deep into her mesmerizing eyes as he replied-

"S-s-sure."

...

Another week had passed, Rianne neither speaking to Harry nor Draco. Her detention had ended in the beginning of the week, with Madame Pince breathing down their necks so that Rianne couldn't talk to Draco about what happened.

_What am I supposed to tell him anyways? That I kissed his enemy? Maybe it's a good thing that we aren't alone tonight..._ Rianne reasoned as she stole a glance at Draco, who winked at her, making her smile slightly but feel horrible inside.

And now it was a week later and she hadn't talked to anyone about what happened, much less Harry or Draco. Yet, besides her best efforts, rumors began to spread about her. She caught more than one student whispering, pointing, and looking sideways at her with glances and glares. Finally, she was fed up with it and she walked up to two second year girls, who were giggling and pointing openly at her. They quickly quieted down as soon as they saw Rianne heading straight for them.

"Excuse me, ladies, is there something on my face?" Their confused expressions made Rianne laugh on the inside.

"No? Then do me a favor- stop pointing at me and spreading rumors about me, because if you don't want to talk to me to my face, then you are obviously a bunch of bumbling idiots who don't know what the hell they are talking about." Rianne turned to leave but one of the humbled girls spoke up.

"So it's not true that you and Harry Potter kissed?"

"Pardon?" She said politely although she heard them perfectly and was truly furious.

"I heard that you and Harry Potter kissed at that midnight party that the Gryffindors threw last week." She said boldly. Rianne leaned in close to the girls, making them lose all bravery.

"Here's the thing about rumors, ladies. They start as something innocent and get twisted into something ugly and horrible, and this one is a particularly vicious one. No, I did not, and you can tell that to anyone who asks." Rianne stalked off, anger seeping through every pore of her entire being.

_Dammit, Ron!_

...

"How dare you tell everyone?" She yelled, her wand pointed directly at Ron's chest. She had waited until he was alone in an empty corridor, stupefied him, and dragged him outside. He was now defenseless, and at the end of a wand held by a extremely furious Ravenclaw.

"What are you talking about?" He argued.

"Don't act innocent, Weasley. You know exactly what I am talking about, you were the only one that knew about it!"

"I swear, I didn't tell a soul!"

"Then how does all of Hogwarts know about it?"

"That's not my fault! You should have never been snogging H-" Ron didn't even get to finish his sentence as Rianne threw a punch at him, just as Harry came out of the castle to see this fight start.

"Ron! Don't!" Harry caught Ron just before He and Rianne got into a huge fight. He dragged Ron into the castle as Rianne screamed at their retreating figures.

"Hey, Potter! Remind your little friend to keep his mouth shut about things he doesn't understand!" She was livid as Harry and Ron disappeared into the shadows of Hogwarts. She didn't realize that someone else had seen Rianne deliver her punch, one that knew how it was to be on the receiving end of that powerful punch.

"Calm down, Rianne." Draco whispered in her ear, appearing behind her.

"Oh god, Draco. You scared me." She wanted him to hold her, but knew it wasn't the greatest idea to do that in front of the school, for anyone to see a Slytherin holding a Ravenclaw.

"I need to talk to you." They said in unison. They laughed nervously as they set a time and place for that night...

...

_So Weasley knows about Rianne's secret. _Draco thought, _I have to tell her that I know, tonight._ His eyes glinted maliciously... _As for Weasley..._ He smirked and left the Slytherin common room with a determined look in his peircing blue eyes.

...

Rianne sprinted down the corridors, bound to be late for her midnight rendezvous. She almost passed by a horrific scene unnoticed when suddenly a flash of sanguine robes caught her eye. She turned and didn't think to hold back a frightful scream. There was Ron, suspended from the ceiling, his face dripping blood all over his robes, which were now stained crimson. He had a huge gash across his forehead, and the parts of his face that wasn't covered in blood was a sickly pale color. The pallor of the full moon illuminated these grotesque features as Rianne got out her wand with a shaky hand and cut the ropes that held his hands and feet. She softly put him down on the marble floor, getting his blood all over her hands as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She made a split second decision and sank into a shadowy corridor that led her away from the crime scene. She heard a scream as she reasoned that if she would have stayed, they would have thought that she had done that to him. _How could someone be so cruel?_

...

Draco paced the narrow corridor, impatient and nervous.

_How am I going to tell her?_ The sound of hurried footsteps interrupted his thoughts as Rianne came sprinting down the corridor, her hands covered in crimson blood.

"Rianne! Are you bleeding?" She shook her head quickly as she broke into hysterics. Everything was in a blur of gray in her eyes as she tried to explain what she witnessed.

"Blood... Ron... wand... rope... footsteps..." Draco knew that he had to get her out of the corridor before someone heard her and found them.

"Come with me." He held her blood-covered hand as he pushed on a section of wall that revealed a secret passage.

_I'm so glad he found me..._ She thought, feeling secure in his arms. _But what is he going to say when I tell him about Harry..._ She imagined her savior's handsome profile shaking with rage, striking her fiercely. An image of the mysterious man who raped her forced it's way into her mind, his unemotional steel eyes piercing a hole into her soul. Ron's blood covered her hands and tortured her existence. These scenes swirled about in her mind until they blended and Rianne wasn't sure what was real and what was the creation of her own imagination.

"...where.. where are we going?" Rianne said, finally regaining her voice, but certainly not her sanity.

"Beneath the lake, we are in one of the castle's original hidden corridors, made before Hogwarts was even home to a wizard." She heard him said this, but didn't comprehend what he was saying. He led her down the dark, narrow corridor, finally stopping in front of a blank stone wall, "But this is a new renovation. _Ovirtue!_" The wall shifted and opened slightly. "_Lumos!_" A crystal chandelier cast a dancing shadow across the hidden room and the large centerpiece of a huge silver snake that curled around the edges of the walls. Draco closed and secured the door as Rianne gazed about the room. It wasn't huge, but it was comfortable with a high ceiling and hanging tapestries depicting epic scenes of tragedies and heroic acts. The ornate rug was soft as Rianne fell to her knees, unable to hold herself up any longer from the stress and shock inflicted upon her.

"Draco..." She whispered as she felt herself slip away.

"Rianne!" He yelled, trying to keep her awake, "Stay awake!" He kissed her, and at first she held onto him, as if he was her lifeboat in a sea of unconsciousness. Her lips stopped moving as her grip slowly loosened and her mind floated away.

"_Ennervate!_" He whispered as she refused to awaken.

"Rianne!" He cried. For once in his life, he felt completely powerless. He, Draco Malfoy, the most powerful student of the dark arts, had always held the power in every situation he faced. He was, after all, destined to take power under Voldemort. No one besides the dark lord himself could control him now. Except for _her._

Draco gazed at Rianne, unconscious and barely breathing, and wondered how such a fragile girl could control him like this. Without even a request, he had brought her into the most secret place in Hogwarts, and into his stony heart. When he first met this stubborn girl, she didn't even notice him. It was in the beginning of his second year when he noticed the quiet fair Ravenclaw. She was sitting on the lake's edge, skipping rocks across the surface. Her wavy blonde hair shimmered in the afternoon light as she continued to ignore the world, not noticing anything except the way the rocks left an impression on the water's surface. Then when they met, or more appropriately, fought on the train, he was impressed by her unmoving stubbornness and unbendable nature. He hated her, and yet, somehow, the things he hated the most about her, were the things he loved the most as well. A quote from private school that he had previously attended popped into his mind-

_"It is to the credit of human nature, that, except where its selfishness is brought into play, it loves more readily than it hates. Hatred, by a gradual and quiet process, will even be transformed to love, unless the change be impeded by a continually new irritation of the original feeling of hostility."_

_-Nathaniel Hawthorne_

Draco had always thought that Hawthorne, a wizard that renounced his magical heritage and joined the muggle world, was daft, thinking that something as different as love and hate could blend. But, then again, Draco had never loved someone so much, nor hated them with an equal passion. It was as if two worlds had collided, the world of passion & amorous lovers and the world of fury & vicious enemies.

"There's a fine line between love and hate," He whispered quietly to the unmoving Rianne, "and that line is you."


	12. I'll Show You Emotion!

"NOOOO!" Harry's bloodcurdling scream awoke his sleeping companions as he held his head in agony.

"What's the matter, 'arry?" Seamus said in a thick groggy irish accent.

"My... scar..." He muttered, barely able to contain how much pain he was in.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Neville questioned as he stared at the only empty bed in the dorm.

"Ron?..." Harry whispered, as the pain slowly receded. He stood quickly, getting dressed and grabbing his wand on his way out of the Boy's Dormitories.

...

Harry's footsteps echoed mournfully in the dark of the Hogwart's corridors. He quickened his pace as he heard a frightful shriek.

Peeking around the corner of a stone witch, Harry saw Ron's limp, bleeding body and Rianne's imposing figure. Harry's heart pounded as she cut the ropes that held Ron's hands and feet, and lowered him to the ground. In an attempt to confront her, he walked quickly down the corridor, but to his dismay she scampered away into the shadows before he arrived. He screamed in frustration as he saw the damage done to his best friend.

He held Ron's body in his arms, his scar pounding once more and tried to fathom why Rianne would do such a thing. _How could she be so cruel?_

...

Unbeknownst to Harry, Seamus followed him and witnessed his meltdown at his best friend's bleeding body. Seamus slipped past Harry through a hidden passageway and followed Rianne's bloody footsteps.

_She must be as upset as Harry is about this... and she probably knows who did this to Ron. I have to stop her before she does something drastic!_

...

Draco watched Rianne's breathing as the midnight hours past. He didn't even notice the time until she finally awakened, looking him solemnly in his piercing blue eyes, and saying those fateful words...

"I need to tell you something..."

...

Seamus couldn't, didn't want to, believe his eyes.

_That despicable Slytherin holding MY Rianne? Leading her into a dark passageway? There's going to be hell to pay when I get my hands on him..._ His anger boiled as he tried to follow them, but the passageway was sealed tightly.

"Rianne!" Seamus yelled frantically, trying to open the passage, but to no avail.

...

Harry remained with Ron in the Hospital Wing, still contemplating how Rianne could do this to him. The moonlight shone lightly through the white curtains and illuminated Ron's ashen face. Harry was looking at the stars when Ron finally awakened.

"Harry?..." His voice cracked and he coughed up some more blood.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, his face lit up, thankful that Ron was awake,

"Who did this to you?"

...

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me something, Draco." Rianne's eyes shone softly with the hope that maybe he would understand.

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't think of me differently. Please, promise me this one thing." He held her beautiful face in his trusting hands and kissed her softly on the her trembling delicate lips. As he whispered, his lips moved across hers, sending shivers down her spine.

"I promise, Rianne. You will never be any less than you are right now in my eyes..."

...

Seamus waited at the door of Professor McGonagall's office.

"What is it, Finnigan?" McGonagall snapped rudely. She was on her way to the Hospital Wing to see Weasley and didn't want to be bothered with more problems.

"It's Rianne, professor. I think that she's in trouble..."

...

"...and that's when we kissed. I didn't mean for it to happen..." Rianne looked at Draco, who had remained silent throughout her explanation of the night she betrayed him. He could have sat there for hours, maintaining a silent sort of waiting, refusing, hoping that what she said wasn't true. She barely breathed as she couldn't fathom how he could keep such a complete brand of silence so that she could never comprehend his true feelings. His hands trembled with anger as he stood quickly and turned away from her. She watched his tense back move as his rapid breathing increased as his anger rose. A silver tear slipped down her flushed cheek.

"...did you sleep with him?" He whispered, Rianne barely able to hear him above her beating heart.

"No! I would have never done it if I hadn't have been so lonely with all my dreams of..." Her voice faded as she realized what she was about to reveal.

"...with all your dreams of that night a few years ago?" His voice echoed eerily.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Her voice was filled with heavily guarded feelings.

"I know what happened to you, Rianne. I know exactly what happened in Knockturn Alley, and I know who did that to you." His resilient voice was void of all emotion.

"Your upset, Draco, you don't know what you are saying." She tried to reason with him, never thinking that maybe he knew exactly what he was saying, and why he was saying it. He wanted her to know how hurt he felt, and used her biggest secret as the knife that would cut her the deepest.

"The man that has been haunting your nightmares. He tortured your soul and tormented your mind. That man is my father." His ice cold eyes locked onto Rianne's unbelieving expression, she couldn't, didn't want to, accept it. While the protests of her mind resounded, she noticed Draco's rigid stance, the maniac glint in his cold eyes, the throbbing vein in his neck. She knew it was true. He was evidence of what had happened to her. He was his father's son. His father tortured her. She betrayed him. He knew her secret. Now it was his call, his decision whether to get revenge or to forgive her. But she knew what he would do. After all, he was his father's son.

...

McGonagall ran down the narrow passageway with Seamus right on her heels.

_Hang on, Rianne, I coming to save you._

...

"Don't you have any remorse for what your father did to me?" She yelled as his passive face infuriated her and she pointed her wand at him.

"Should I?" He mocked her, hating every fiber of her being.

"Can't you show any emotion? Or are you as cold as your father?" Draco was filled with rage as he drew his wand.

"You want emotion? I'll show you EMOTION!"

...

Seamus and McGonagall finally found the hidden door. They burst through the door only to witness-

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	13. The End

Draco Malfoy was always one of great self confidence. Or at least, that's what he used to be. Oh, he hadn't changed much since the funeral, still as cocky and arrogant as ever, on the surface. But underneath his arrogant exterior was merely a broken kid, trying to figure out where he fit in this crazy world. Just like everyone else who cared enough to attend the funeral. He would have never thought that he could cry so much. It seemed that his eyes would be eroded by the copious amount of tears that he shed. But they remained in place, forever haunted by that death. He didn't even realize that Rianne held that kind of power to cast the unforgivable curse.

"Don't worry about her, Draco. She was simply a waste of your time." Pansy tried to console him with her ignorant words.

"SHE WAS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" He screamed at Pansy's ignorance as all the Slytherins looked at him in surprise. None of them could fathom his agony.

...

Seven months had passed before he got the courage to visit the grave site. He dropped seven white roses beside the grave's stone carving of a raven, perching upon the face of the cold marble. The Raven's cold eyes bore into his soul as he dropped to his knees, humbled by the finality of the grave. He traced the engraved name with his fingertips.

_Rianne Aeryn Blaire_

"She would have wanted you to have this, Malfoy." Draco turned around to meet the familiar face of Seamus, also grieving in his own silent way. She, after all, had been his best friend, though he fell a little bit harder than that for her. He extended his hand to take a small crumbled piece of paper from Seamus's palm. It crinkled softly as he read Rianne's flowing handwriting.

_My dear Draco-_

_If you are reading this, then I am gone, and have done the right thing. Words are not enough to convey to you how sorry I am that I have left you. You are the one person that I will miss the most, in hatred and love unequal to any other. You are my knight in shining armor, my fairy-tale love. You have awoken me from the slumber that the wicked king, your father, has induced upon me. Yes, I know it was your father, it was the reason that I hated you so much before I fell for you. Do not be so surprised, did you ever doubt my intelligence? And now I know it was you who attacked Ron on my behalf as well, that one wasn't hard to figure out. I love how you think I need you to protect me from the world. I needed you to protect me from myself, but I know that's not a task for a mortal, even an immortal. I have been contemplating this end for awhile now, a few years to be exact. Just a flick of my wand and a few well placed words and I can sleep forever. It can all end. But I'm glad that I held on for so long. The truth is, Draco, that I never really lived until I met you. You are my life, my love, my hate, my everything. So I thought it was appropriate for you to be beside me at my death. Please forgive me. I hope you will never forget me. I love you more than words can describe. Remember me as I was, because with you, I am complete. _

_Goodbye, my love. I'll see you on the other side. _

_Rianne Aeryn Blaire_

His tears turned crimson as they flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Where did you get this?" He whispered to Seamus.

"She gave it to me the day before she- uh," He choked back tears as he continued, "before she commited suicide. I had no idea what it was but she told me to give it to the person addressed to it. The name only showed up after she was gone. I was shocked that it was yours. I'm sorry that I didn't give it to you sooner..." His voice trailed off as Draco ignored his words, completely immersed in Rianne's last words.

"...thank you..." Draco managed to choke out before he completely broke down again. He reread her letter until he could recite it completely, Seamus watching him in silence.

"Seamus?" Draco looked up at the crestfallen boy, and realized what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, please tell my father... that I died of a broken heart." And before Seamus could utter even a word, Draco pointed his wand at himself and uttered those fateful words-

"Avada Kedavra."

...

Seamus would remember that day vividly, as he did the day that Rianne killed herself. He would remember the way Draco's arrogant smirk finally faded as his soul was released to meet his suicidial lover, Rianne.

No one would ever again say that their forbidden love was simply, a waste of time.


End file.
